


We Are Unbreakable

by mdelpin, Oryu404



Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Disappointment, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Family Drama, Fear, Homophobia, M/M, Magnolia Dad's Club, Meeting the Parents, Physical Abuse, Prompt: Opposites, Protective Gildarts, Rare Pairings, Siblings, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Violence, ftdadsau, ftguildevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oryu404/pseuds/Oryu404
Summary: When Silver and Gildarts set out to tell their parents of their plan to move in together they experience two very surprising yet opposite reactions.
Relationships: Gildarts Clive/Silver Fullbuster
Series: Fairy Tail Dads AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555675
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fairy Tail Dads AU, Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	We Are Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with us about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or our stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/HTnthVNZ3V)!

_May 29, 1988_

“For God’s sakes Silver, breathe,” Gildarts squeezed his hand quickly, letting go before anyone could see, “It’s gonna be fine. I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.” 

“That doesn’t really make me feel any better,” Silver muttered under his breath. 

“I heard that,” Gildarts stopped on the sidewalk, “I can still stay home if you think that would be better.” 

“No!” Silver protested, “I’m sorry, I’m just nervous. My dad is... not going to take this well.” 

“I’m not gonna pretend to know the first thing about dads, but I mean he’ll either accept us or he won’t.” Gildarts pointed out, “Is that going to change how you feel about me?” 

“Of course not!” 

“Then what does it matter? We’ll go in and get it over with. Whatever happens, at least we won’t be lying to them anymore. Then we’ll go see my mom, be home early enough to go a few rounds. I’ll get my roommate out of my room somehow,” Gildarts grinned confidently, and it made shivers run up Silver’s spine. 

It always felt like his boyfriend never worried about anything, and yet somehow, things usually worked out the way he wanted. Silver worried about everything. What people thought of him, his grades, his performance on his hockey team, his future. All in a bid to please a man who was at best distant. The same man they were going to see today. 

It had taken him months to get up the courage to ask Gildarts to move in with him, going against every single belief he’d ever been taught. In that time, he’d brought up all his grades, gotten a job as a research assistant at one of the labs on campus, and applied to the same graduate school as Gildarts. All in preparation for this moment. 

Silver had taken his future into his own hands so that he could tell his father that he didn’t need his approval or his financial support to be with the man he loved. He could stand on his own. But now that the moment was finally here, he was terrified. 

Silver desperately wanted his family to like Gildarts. To see how kind, fun-loving and intelligent he was, and how absolutely perfect they were for each other. How much he needed him. 

The best way he could explain it was like this. His whole life he’d felt like he’d been waiting for something, never really being able to pinpoint what it was. When he’d seen Gildarts at that bar the first time, surrounded by women but looking bored behind his smile, it had intrigued him. He could only imagine that was how he often looked as well. 

It hadn’t helped that he was incredibly attractive. Enough for Silver to break his own rule of approaching other men on campus, well aware it was dangerous. But he couldn’t help himself. He’d been drawn to the other, much like a magnet is attracted to its opposite pole. 

And he hadn’t been disappointed. From that first night, Silver had been smitten, and the moment he’d sensed that Gildarts had been interested, he’d pursued him shamelessly. Even going to the extent of learning his schedule so he could bump into him on campus. 

Little by little, his efforts paid off, and that first time that Gildarts held his hand, it was like he’d released a breath he never knew he’d been holding. It had been the most liberating experience of his life, and it had only gotten better as their relationship deepened. He couldn’t give that up. 

No, he _wouldn’t_ give that up, no matter what obstacles his father tried to put in his way. He could feel Gildarts watching him, and when he looked up, he saw the concern reflected in his dark green eyes. 

“We’ll be fine,” Silver reassured him, giving him the biggest smile he could muster. “Are you ready? We’re almost there.” 

“Yeah, although I think I should have brought something stronger,” Gildarts looked down at the bottle of scotch he’d brought as a present for Silver’s father. 

Silver snorted, “It’s not for you, moron.” 

“You never know,” Gildarts mumbled, showing his nerves for the first time since they had left the college campus. 

Silver took a quick look around, and when he didn’t see anyone, he whispered _I love you_ and gave Gildarts a quick peck on the cheek. 

“That’s it right there,” Silver pointed to the house he’d grown up in. It didn’t surprise him that everything still looked pristine. The garden was in perfect condition, and the layer of paint on both the house’s slats and the classic white picket fence looked brand new, as always. 

They approached it slowly, enjoying their last few minutes together before they faced their first hurdle of the day. Silver gazed at Gildarts one last time, hooking their pinkies together briefly before opening the door. 

“Ma, I’m home,” Silver yelled out, closing the door behind them. 

“Hey Loser!” Ur, his twin sister, ran down the stairs and threw herself at him. 

“Who’re you calling loser?” Silver teased after giving her a big hug, “I believe MU kicked Lamia’s ass all season.” 

“Whatever,” Ur scoffed, stepping back to appraise Gildarts. “Who’s your friend? He’s gorgeous.” 

“This is Gildarts,” Silver began, but he should have known better. Some things were just too ingrained in his boyfriend. 

“Not half as gorgeous as you,” Gildarts practically beamed at Ur, “Damn Silver, you didn’t tell me your sister was so beautiful.” 

“You are incorrigible,” Silver elbowed his boyfriend good-naturedly as Gildarts chuckled, winking at him to let him know he didn’t mean anything by it. “This is my twin sister Ur.” 

Ur looked from one to the other, and Silver could pinpoint the moment she realized this was the guy he’d been telling her about. Her eyes darted to their father’s study and then settled on him. She raised her eyebrow at him, and he nodded, letting her know that was indeed what he was planning. They knew each other so well that half the time, they didn’t need words to communicate. 

Before anything else could be said, his mother came out of the kitchen wearing one of her flowery aprons. “Silver, you’re home!” 

“Hey mom, “Silver hugged her tightly. Ever since he’d started dating Gildarts, he’d been coming home less often, wanting to spend most of his free time with him, especially now that he was also working. 

“I made all your favorites. Is this your friend?” 

“Gildarts Clive, nice to meet you. These are for you,” Gildarts handed her the large bouquet they’d bought the previous day at Rose of Yüen, a flower shop in town. “It was kind of you to invite me, Mrs. Fullbuster.” 

“Call me Elise, it’s so exciting to meet one of Silver’s friends, he rarely brings any home,” she admired the flowers, “These are beautiful, thank you so much! Argent, get out here, Silver’s home.” 

“I’ll be right back, I’m going to put these in some water,” Elise announced before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Silver felt the muscles of his stomach tense up as soon as he heard the sound of his father’s chair scraping the floor, signaling his imminent arrival. He stared at the door of his father’s study with trepidation, preparing himself for what was to come. He felt a hand grip his and squeeze it tightly. He was touched to see his sister giving him an encouraging smile. 

It wasn’t enough. 

The door opened, revealing Argent Fullbuster, a tall, broad-shouldered man with short dark hair that was starting to gray. He flashed Silver a smile, “Silver, my boy!” 

Argent walked past Gildarts, for the moment giving him only the most cursory of glances as he beelined towards his son, enveloping him in a bear hug before examining him intently. 

“You look good. We barely see you anymore,” Argent complained before grinning at him with a knowing expression, “What’s her name?” 

Silver chuckled nervously, “No girlfriend, I got a job, actually. I’m working as a research assistant at one of the labs on campus.” 

“Wonderful, it’s good to see you stepping up,” Argent patted him on the shoulder, “Did you apply to graduate school like we’d discussed?” 

“Yes, sir, I -,” 

“Stop interrogating him, Argent,” Elise scolded, returning from the kitchen with a large vase that she placed on the dinner table as a centerpiece. “This is Silver’s friend from school, Gildarts.” 

Argent turned his attention to Gildarts, holding out his hand in greeting, “Nice to meet you, I’m Argent Fullbuster.” 

Silver watched Gildarts shake his father’s hand, grateful that he didn’t do anything over the top. He really was on his best behavior. 

His mother interrupted his observation, “Dinner’s ready, Ur and Silver, please set the table?” 

Elise grabbed Gildarts by the arm as Ur and Silver headed to the kitchen. Silver looked back to see his boyfriend looking lost between his parents. 

Ur grabbed plates and cutlery, making as much noise as she could manage so they could talk. “Are you sure about this?” she whispered. 

“We’re moving in together,” Silver confessed, “We found an apartment last week, we’re moving in on June 1.” 

“Holy shit, Sil, that’s huge!” She grinned, giving him a hug, “I’m so happy for you! And he’s so hot, why can’t I get a guy like that?” 

Silver smirked, “I have to imagine most guys at Lamia are terrified of you.” 

“Only the boring ones,” Ur retorted, “Sadly the remaining ones are no good for me.” 

Silver snickered, knowing she was probably right. He was starting to relax when he heard his mother giggling in a way he’d never heard before, followed by his father’s loud guffaws. Gildarts must be working his charm. For one moment, he dared to believe everything would be alright. 

“That guy of yours sure is something, huh? Didn’t know Mom could laugh like that.” 

“Tell me the truth, how do you think they’re going to take it?” 

Ur shrugged her shoulders helplessly, and Silver appreciated her honesty, but it only made him even more nervous. 

“I’ll back you up,” Ur assured him as she grabbed the utensils, letting Silver grab the heavier plates. 

“Thanks.” 

They entered the dining room to find Argent had already opened the Scotch bottle and was sharing a drink with Gildarts while Elise filled everyone’s water glasses. Silver and Ur set the table, and as the food was already laid out, they all sat down to eat. 

Ur sat next to him, while Gildarts ended up on the other side of the table. His parents sat at the ends. 

“So tell me, Gildarts, do you play hockey like Silver?” Elise asked, serving slices of the beef roast onto a plate. 

“No, I don’t really do team sports. I train in a few different martial arts.” 

“Is that the kicking thing from Alakitasia?” Argent asked, frowning. 

“I believe a lot of them started in Alakitasia, yes,” Gildarts acknowledged, “I was bullied a lot as a kid, so my mother thought I should learn to defend myself.” 

“Didn’t your father teach you?” Argent grilled. 

“Dad!” Silver protested before his father could continue on what he knew was a touchy subject. 

“It’s fine, Silver.” Gildarts gave him a terse smile, before answering his father. “I’ve never met my father, Sir. He abandoned my mother before I was born.” 

“Oh, Silver,” Elise changed the subject, “Mika was over here yesterday to see Ur. Have you talked to her lately? You two used to be so cute together. If you’re not seeing anyone, maybe you should give her a call.” 

Silver could feel Gildarts eyes on him, urging him to just get it out, and he knew there likely wouldn’t be a better chance than the one his mother had unknowingly given him. 

“I, uhm, didn’t say I wasn’t seeing anyone, just that I didn’t have a girlfriend.” 

“Playing the field is all well and good son, but you’re not a kid anymore. You should really start thinking about finding a nice girl and settling down,” his dad commented as he was cutting his meat, his eyes not leaving the plate in front of him. 

“That’s not what I said,” Silver cleared his throat, “I _am_ seeing someone.” 

“Well, which is it?” Argent looked up with the same face he’d had every time Silver had done something he wasn’t supposed to do as a kid, “Do you have a girlfriend or don’t you?” 

He could feel Gildarts’ foot press against his, the only comfort he was able to offer from his current position. 

“I d-don’t,” Silver did his best to meet his father’s irritated glare head-on. “I have a boyfriend.” 

His declaration was met with silence, but he knew that wouldn’t last long. He could hear his heart beating in his head, and as he watched his father’s face, he saw the struggle. 

And then Argent started to laugh, “A boyfriend, huh? That’s a good one! You looked so serious, I almost believed you. Next thing you’re gonna tell me it’s Gildarts.” 

Argent peered at Gildarts, expecting to see him sharing his laughter. 

Silver had no idea what his face looked like, but Ur had grabbed his hand under the table and was squeezing it as hard as she was able, and that was the only thing keeping him grounded as his panic grew. 

“That would be correct, Sir,” Gildarts finally replied, his expression unreadable even to Silver, who knew him so well. 

“Now see here, boys, I like a good joke just as much as the next guy but this has gone far enough.” 

“Silver?” Elise called out, her voice fluctuating between a question and a plea, “Is this true?” 

“Yeah,” Silver managed to look at her, recoiling when he saw the disappointment in her eyes. Any hope he might have had of her support dashed. “Gildarts and I have been together for over a year. We’re getting an apartment together.” 

“Like hell, you are!” Argent snapped, slamming his hand on the table so hard all the drinks spilled. 

“Argent, calm down, not in front of our guest!” Elise pleaded, rushing to get some paper towels to sop up the water and scotch that was dripping everywhere. 

“That is not a guest, and he needs to go. NOW!” 

“There’s nothing wrong with them being together,” Ur stood up for them, “There are some gay couples at Lamia, no one even blinks an eye.” 

Argent pretended not to hear her. Silver appreciated the gesture, but he couldn’t seem to say anything. He was frozen, terrified of the anger he could see on his father’s face. All the words he’d practiced, everything he’d done to prepare himself for this moment completely escaping him. 

“Silver, I’d like a word with you,” Argent seethed, getting up from the table and glaring at Gildarts, “As for you, I would like you gone by the time we come out. You are not welcome in this house.” 

To his credit, Gildarts didn’t say anything, merely watched Argent walk into his study and slam the door. As soon as the door was closed, he rushed to Silver’s side, “Are you okay?” 

Silver could only nod, already filled with dread at what surely awaited him. 

“Do you want me to go in there with you? Cause I will.” 

“It will only make things worse,” Silver stood up and hugged him tightly, knowing Gildarts wouldn’t do it out of respect for his parents, but he needed to feel him, to remember why he was doing all this. 

“I’ll be okay,” he assured him. 

“Of course you will, you’re one of the strongest people I know,” Gildarts hugged him back. 

“Tell me you love me?” 

“You know I do,” Gildarts kissed his cheek, “I’ve never loved anyone else.” 

And although he knew he shouldn’t keep his father waiting too long, he couldn’t seem to let go of the warm embrace. 

“I’ll be waiting right outside for you, okay?” Gildarts patted him on the back, letting go slowly and leaning in to give him the chastest of kisses. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Silver smiled up at his boyfriend. They gazed into each other’s eyes, engaging in a silent conversation, ignoring the fact that both his mother and sister were watching them. 

“Sil, you shouldn’t keep him waiting long,” Ur reminded him, “It’s only going to make him angrier.” 

“Thank you again for the invitation, Mrs. Fullbuster, I apologize for the unpleasantness,” Gildarts offered her a smile, “Ur, it was nice to finally meet you.” 

Gildarts mouthed _Right outside_ at Silver before showing himself out. 

God, he loved him. He walked towards his father’s study, and just as he was about to turn the knob, he heard his mother ask, “Do you really love him?” 

Silver could only nod as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

0-0 

Gildarts sat on the front steps of the house, waiting for Silver to come out. He quickly stood up when he heard the door open. He could hear Argent screaming, and it took every bit of his self-control to stay where he was and let Silver handle it on his own. 

“I’m so sorry you had to listen to all that,” Ur came outside, and Gildarts hurried to close the door for her when he noticed her hands were full. She had brought out a tray with two plates and two beers. 

“We didn’t really expect it to go well,” Gildarts shrugged, accepting the beer but shaking his head at the food. “Thanks, but I’m not really hungry.” 

“Right,” Ur put the tray down on the steps, “Me either.” 

“You didn’t seem surprised,” Gildarts commented, “Did you already know?” 

“I mean, I’ve always known he was bi. Up until we went to different colleges, we did pretty much everything together. He didn’t tell me you were dating, but he mentioned you a lot, so I suspected. I figured out the rest when I saw you together.” 

Gildarts nodded, “I’d hoped that it would go better.” 

“I’m sorry,” Ur patted his shoulder, “My dad isn’t a bad man, but he has some very definite ideas about relationships. Silver knew that. It’s why he never told them. He figured he was gonna end up marrying a girl anyway, so what was the point.” 

“I never felt like this about anyone,” he didn’t know why he felt the need to explain himself, but it was important to him that Ur knew he wasn’t playing with Silver. “I sort of thought I’d just always be alone, you know? But then he came into my life and just blew everything I thought I knew away. I don’t even know what I am, I just know that he makes me happy.” 

Ur offered him a smile, “That’s beautiful. I wish I could tell you it will blow over, but I don’t know. The men in this family are super stubborn, it’s probably gonna get worse before it gets any better.” 

Gildarts chuckled, “Yeah, Silver’s pretty stubborn too.” 

“Does your mother know already?” 

“Nah, we’re going there next, figured we might as well get it over with all at once.” 

Ur offered him her beer, “Here, you’re probably gonna need this more than me.” 

Gildarts thought about it for a moment and, with a jolt, realized she was right. “Thanks.” 

“Take care of him, okay? Dad has always been tough on him, and Silver has done everything he can to impress him. Even if he tries not to show it, this is going to be hard on him.” 

“I will,” Gildarts promised, already changing their plans for the evening. 

“I better get back inside, it was really nice to meet you, Gildarts,” she squeezed his hand. 

“Yeah, same.” 

She opened the door, and screams that had been muffled rang perfectly clear now that the study door had been opened. 

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU CUT ME OFF, I CAN DO IT ON MY OWN!” 

Silver’s voice came through loud and clear, and Ur and Gildarts stared at each other in shock, watching him leave the room. 

“GET BACK HERE, I’M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!” 

“Silver, Argent, please!” Elise begged as Argent flew out of the room in a rage, chasing after Silver. He grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face him. 

Silver immediately shoved him hard, pushing him into the wall, leaving a dent in the drywall. 

“How dare you?” Argent stood livid for one moment, enraged by the defiance as well as the destruction of his home, and then he lost all control. He grabbed Silver by the front of his shirt and threw him into the china cabinet as hard as he could. 

The glass doors shattered as Silver’s body slammed through them like a rag doll, his momentum pushing him through until he hit the back of the large piece of furniture, obliterating it. Shards of glass shelves and pieces of broken china were transformed into sharp projectiles that rained atop Silver’s body. 

“Argent! It’s just stuff, it’s okay,” Elise begged, placing herself in front of Silver with her hands held up in surrender. 

“Elise, get out of the way,” Argent demanded, his fists clenching at his sides. 

“N-no, you’re too angry, you’re going to hurt him, and I won’t let you.” 

“He’s bleeding!” Ur screamed, having gone to check on her brother while her parents argued. 

That was all Gildarts needed to hear to rush into the house, manners be damned. 

“Get away from him, faggot! “Argent yelled, turning his anger on Gildarts. 

It shocked him, the hatred he heard in that word, one that had never been used to describe him before, but he shoved it aside. He was more concerned with the large number of cuts on Silver’s arms, all of which were bleeding. Not to mention the shards of glass that were still lodged in him and would have to be carefully pulled out. 

“My boyfriend is hurt, so unless you have something useful to say, shut the fuck up and get out of my way,” he snarled. 

He could tell that Argent was not used to being spoken to in that manner, and he gave exactly zero fucks about his feelings. He checked Silver’s breathing and checked his eyes. 

“Can you hear me?” he asked, not liking how out of it Silver seemed. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just let me-” 

“Don’t move,” Gildarts commanded, running his fingers through Silver’s hair, grimacing at the glass that was in there and the blood he could see on his fingers. “Shit, you’re covered in glass. This is gonna be a bitch.” 

“Ur,” he called out, not wanting to take his eyes off his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I’m right behind you.” 

Gildarts took his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed a card that was tucked inside it, “Call my mother, she’s a doctor,” he instructed, giving her the card. “Don’t give her a chance to rant, just tell her what happened and that I’m bringing Silver to her place.” 

“Okay,” Ur ran off, and he could hear her talking, she sounded relatively calm. Good, his mom didn’t do well with panicked people. Completely lost her shit on them. 

Argent started to move toward them, and Gildarts had no idea what his intentions were, but he’d be damned if he let him anywhere near Silver while he was hurt. 

“You’re not taking him anywhere,” Argent roared, “this is all your fault, anyway!” 

“Argent, Silver’s hurt,” Elise tried to reason with her husband, cautiously placing a hand on his arm to hold him back, “Please…” 

Gildarts was about to respond when he noticed the sadness in Silver’s expression, and he managed to bite his tongue before he said any of the things that he knew the man deserved to hear. 

“I honestly don’t care whether you like me or not, but you are Silver’s father, so I am going to warn you this once,” Gildarts growled, “you don’t want to mess with me when someone I love is hurt.” 

Ur ran back into the room, “She said some things I can’t repeat, but she’ll be ready for you.” 

Gildarts chuckled. “That’s my mom, alright.” 

“Can you call us a cab? I don’t want to make him walk,” Gildarts asked as he lifted Silver carefully from within the remains of the china cabinet, being wary of the glass that continued to fall with every move of Silver’s body. 

“I’m sorry, I made a mess of things,” Silver mumbled, looking embarrassed. 

“You did no such thing,” Gildarts soothed, checking for the source of the blood now that Silver was up and paling at what he saw. 

In addition to the head wound, Silver had many cuts on the back of his arms. Gildarts could also see there was a large bloodstain forming on his shirt, just under one of his shoulder blades. 

“I’ll drive you,” Ur declared, “Just let me get my keys.” She rushed up the stairs, reappearing less than a minute later. 

“Silver, if you leave with him now, I _will_ cut you off,” Argent stated calmly. “You will be responsible for yourself.” 

Tears welled in the corners of Silver’s eyes when he said, “I love him,” and it almost broke Gildarts heart. How could anyone mistreat someone they cared about this badly? It was not something he could understand. 

“We don’t need you,” Gildarts spat. He draped Silver’s arm around his neck, placing his arm around the man’s waist, trying to bear as much of his weight as he could. Although he knew there was nothing he could do to really help the pain that Silver must be feeling with those injuries. 

Ur did the same on Silver’s other side, and between the two of them, they managed to get him outside and into the car, ignoring Elise’s sobs as she saw the condition Silver was in and the group of neighbors that had been lured out by the yelling. 

Gildarts sat in the backseat with Silver, carefully stretching him out and being careful not to jostle him too much. 

“Is it bad?” Silver asked, “My back feels funny.” 

“You’ll be fine, my mom’s a great doctor, although I apologize in advance.” 

“Huh?” 

“You’ll see,” Ur and Gildarts replied at the same time, but they were both too worried to laugh. 

Gildarts gave Ur directions to his mother’s house, and they remained silent for the rest of the short ride. 

0-0 

“You idiot! What do you think I am, the town ER?!” 

Gildarts’ mother was already waiting by the front door when they arrived and carried Silver through the door of her treatment room, where she’d prepared all the things she’d expected to need. 

“Well, we were supposed to be coming here anyway,” Gildarts retorted, flashing his mother his most charming smile and managing to look completely unrepentant, “At least we called first?” 

“Save it.” 

Carefully, they helped Silver sit down on the treatment table, ignoring all the complaints Gildarts’ mother was muttering beneath her breath as she washed her hands and put on a pair of sterile gloves. 

“Mom, this is Silver,” Gildarts introduced quickly, “Silver, this is my mother, Porlyusica Clive.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Silver offered his hand in greeting, grimacing when he saw how shaky it was, “I’m sorry to barge in on you like this.” 

“Everything’s gonna be fine, my mom’s gonna fix you right up,” Gildarts squeezed Silver’s thigh, not wanting to touch near his injuries, “She might not look like much, but she’s really good at what she does.” 

“God, I still can’t believe that happened,” Ur fumed as she was finally able to look at her brother’s injuries. 

“Okay, that’s it! You two-” she gestured towards Gildarts and Ur, “out. I don’t need any busybodies while I’m working. Go buy food. I am _not_ cooking after this, and if I’m not done when you return, go sit outside or something, the weather’s nice.” 

“But-” Gildarts wanted to argue, but one look at his mother’s face was enough for him to think better of it. “Okay, okay, we’re leaving.” 

“As for you,” she spoke with a stern voice, observing the stains of blood that were seeping through his clothes. “Say goodbye to your shirt.” 

Without further warning, she grabbed a pair of scissors and started cutting his shirt into pieces, removing them one by one so she had better access to the wounds that had been underneath. 

Silver was suddenly left alone with Gildarts’ mother, who somehow seemed to be more terrifying than his own father. 

“Who did this to you?” Porlyusica growled, observing the bruises that were forming below his shoulder blades on top of the glass and what looked to be a head injury. 

“It was an accident, I-I shouldn’t have shoved him,” Silver hurried to explain. 

“Gildarts did this to you?” Poylusica’s eyes widened in angry shock, right before she glanced at the door through which Gildarts and Ur just left. 

“No, he’d never,” Silver reassured, “My- my dad.” 

“Looks like you’re in luck, it isn’t half as bad as it looks.” Porlyusica mused, rinsing his hair with saline solution to get a better view of his head wound. 

“So you told them first.” 

“W-what?” 

“I’m not stupid, son,” Porlyusica chuckled, “Gildarts has never once in his life asked to bring someone home. The fact that he did so is pretty telling.” 

She put some skin glue onto the cut in Silver’s scalp and pressed the edges of the cut together. Then, she moved on to the wounds in his arms, grabbing a pair of tweezers and starting to pick pieces of glass out of Silver’s skin, placing them all into a kidney-shaped metal dish. 

“Some of these are going to need stitches. Do you want me to give you some local anesthetics, or do you think you can do without?” 

“No, it’s fine, just get it over with.” 

Silver hissed and clenched his jaw as Porlyusica cleaned the nasty cuts on his arms and sutured the deepest ones. The wound below his shoulder hurt the most, the flesh around the cut was sore and bruised from where he’d crashed into the cabinet’s metal doorknob. Thankfully, she was amazingly skilled at her job, and it was over before he knew it, leaving only a few shallow cuts and scrapes to be bandaged. 

“So you’re not, uhm, disgusted?” Silver frowned in confusion, “About us?” he added, wanting to make sure she didn’t think he was referring to the injuries or the way he got them. 

“A little surprised, maybe, but why would I care who he loves? As long as he’s happy, that’s good enough for me.” 

“But you sent him away,” Silver continued, he didn’t know what to make of this woman. 

“Yeah, he was only going to get in the way. The girl, is she the one who called me?” 

Silver nodded, “That’s my sister.” 

“She’s got a good head on her shoulders, most people panic at first sight of blood.” Porlyusica continued to apply bandages as she talked. 

“Gildarts, is he, is he doing okay?” she asked, and Silver had to smile at the concern in her voice. “He doesn’t talk about school much, and I know he used to have a hard time.” 

“He’s been doing good. Since he hasn’t been chasing after every skirt on campus, he’s been studying a lot more.” 

Porlyusica snorted, “Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“He’s smarter than he lets on,” Silver remarked, knowing how much Gildarts enjoyed it when people underestimated him. 

“You don’t have to tell me that, idiot, I’m his mother,” Porlyusica snapped, “but I’m glad you realize it. How long have you been together?” 

“Don’t you want to wait for Gildarts to talk about this?” 

“I get the feeling I’ll get more from you. Besides, it will help keep your mind off the things I still have to do. Relax your arm, I need to give you a tetanus shot, your sister said you haven’t had one in a while.” 

Silver tried to relax, thinking about what he wanted to share with her as he felt the slight pinch of the needle piercing his skin. 

“Owww! Uhm, we’ve been together over a year now, we’re moving into an apartment in a few days.” 

“Is that what you were coming to tell me today?” 

Silver nodded, “Gildarts wanted to be honest with all of you before we moved in together.” 

Porlyusica smiled, proud of her son’s actions, “Gildarts never had much growing up. No father, no money. He was picked on constantly, and he had me for a mother. I have no idea how he turned out as well as he did.” 

“I wish my parents had taken it as well as you,” Silver sighed, looking down at his arms. 

“In my experience, humans are self-centered, ignorant beings. That’s why I hate them,” Porlyusica declared with flashing red eyes, and Silver couldn’t tell if she was joking or not, but her expression soon softened. “This path you’ve both chosen, it won’t be easy. You might come to regret it in time.” 

“I know it won’t be easy, but it’s the right one.” 

“I won’t ask you if you love him, I doubt you’d put yourself through all this if you didn’t. But if you ever change your mind, please be honest with him. Gildarts has already been hurt enough by people who should have loved him.” 

“I’d never purposely hurt him.” 

“See that you don’t.” Porlyusica patted his hand gently, signaling that she was done, and he stood up from the treatment table, suddenly remembering his shirt had been cut away. 

“Gildarts room is through that door, you can find some shirts in there, maybe try to take a nap or something. They should be back soon.” 

“Thank you for taking care of me.” He wanted to say more. How much her approval meant to him, how thankful he was that Gildarts wouldn’t have to deal with any of the things that were probably in his future, but the words wouldn’t come. 

“Don’t make a habit of it,” Porlyusica warned. She handed him two bottles of pills, painkillers and antibiotics, along with a cup of water. “Take one of each, 4 times a day, starting now,” she instructed, waiting for him to swallow the pills, and then proceeded to ignore him as she went about cleaning up her treatment room. 

Silver wanted to check out Gildarts’ bedroom, but he was too tired, so instead, he collapsed on the bed and tried to find a comfortable position. 

0-0 

Silver woke to find it was already dark outside. The room was illuminated by a dim night light, and though he could feel Gildarts next to him, Silver couldn’t tell whether he was asleep or awake until he spoke to him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I hurt pretty much everywhere,” Silver admitted, “How long was I out?” 

“You missed dinner, are you hungry? I got some of your favorite pizza.” 

“Not right now,” he hissed as he sought for a more comfortable position and felt sore all over. 

“Did my mom treat you okay? She can be a bit much,” Gildarts fretted, his hands moving towards Silver but holding back at the last minute. 

“She’s not at all what I expected, but I like her. And, you know, she didn’t break any furniture with me, so...” Silver shrugged, trying to make light of the situation, but deciding it hadn’t been worth it when Gildarts didn’t laugh. All he’d managed was to reawaken the pain in his shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry, Sil,” Gildarts said softly, “When I said we should be honest with our parents, I never thought it would lead to this. I didn’t realize-, this is all my fault.” 

“It was mine, I shouldn’t have shoved him, I just angered him even more.” 

“Are you mad? You didn’t do anything to deserve that!” Gildarts protested. 

“Can we not talk about this now?” 

He could feel Gildarts fume next to him and tried to defuse him, “You’re so cute when you’re overprotective.” he chuckled. “I don’t think anyone’s ever talked to Argent like that before. It was kinda hot.” 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t pretend you’re not heartbroken over this, I saw your face. This isn’t going to go away.” 

“I know, but just for tonight, can we not? I need time to process what happened, it hasn’t really sunk in yet. Did Ur go home?” 

“Yeah, she sat with you for a little while, then went to tell your mom you’re okay,” Gildarts recounted, “I don’t think she was planning on staying at yours, though.” 

“So your mother, my sister. It’s not much, but it’s a start.” Suddenly remembering Porlyusica’s appearance, Silver tried to picture what Gildarts would’ve looked like if he’d inherited her pink hair and dissolved into painful giggles. 

Gildarts peered at him with concern, and Silver could only imagine he must be thinking he’d finally lost it, but a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, and it made Silver want to kiss him desperately. 

“What’s that about?” Gildarts asked. 

“I was just thinking that you could have been my little sakura,” Silver giggled some more, feeling some of the tension leave him. 

“How many times am I going to have to remind you there’s nothing little about me?” Gildarts teased, making Silver laugh even more. 

“As many times as you want,” Silver grinned, moving slowly until he had managed to straddle his boyfriend, still desperate for that kiss. 

He sat there without moving, wanting a moment to take in everything that was Gildarts. The concern in his eyes, the playful smile that promised mischief if he were up to it. The love that just radiated from his being. All for him. 

They’d done it, they’d come clean to their parents, and despite their rather opposite reactions to the news, it changed nothing between them. They belonged to each other, Silver was sure of that, and he’d do everything in his power to not let his parents’ disapproval come between them. He’d just have to work harder to be able to pay for things. He could do that. 

Silver finally leaned down, barely brushing his lips on Gildarts’, smirking when he grumbled and gently pulled Silver down until their lips met and their tongues danced. As always happened between them, things escalated quickly. Gildarts was beginning to strip his clothes when they were both doused with a bucket of cold water. 

“What the fuck, Mom?!” Gildarts yelled. 

“Keep it down!” Porlyusica shrieked, “Some of us are trying to sleep! And you-” she glared at Silver, “This is not what I meant by bed rest, keep your goddamn dick in your pants!” 

“Yes, ma’am!” they chorused, mortified at having been caught. 

“Stupid humans,” Porlyusica muttered on her way out, her solo rant sounding through the hallway until she’d retreated to her own bedroom and slammed the door. 

After she left, they burst into giggles, and Silver got off Gildarts, laying back down on the bed. Gildarts got up and grabbed some towels from his bathroom and sheets from the linen closet. He helped Silver off the bed and dried him off, finding him some clothes to replace his sodden ones. Once everything was back in place, Gildarts waited until Silver snuggled into him before pulling up the sheets around them. 

He kissed his head lovingly, “Three more days.” 

“Hmm?” 

“In three more days, we’ll get to do this forever, _without_ interruptions,” Gildarts reminded him, a dreamy smile softening his features, “I can’t wait.” 

Silver’s heart fluttered in response, head full of his own dreams for them. “Me either.” 


End file.
